Into Fiore
by Sound0fSnow
Summary: Four friends going out on an midnight adventure, and ends up in mangolia. that clichè from this world to the fairy tail world FanFiction, based on a RP i'm doing with some friends.


**_OK soooo, I had a roleplay with some friends of mine and I decided to turn it into a fanfiction, just for fun idk if I will ever update it. So yeah, I don't have anything more to say. oh yeah, this does have OC's since it's a RP and we wanted to be our own characters._**

**_*I don't own Fairy Tail, Duh _**

_It was a late Friday night. The two girls Stella and Chisk and two boys Skylar and Matthew were at Stella's house for a sleepover. Her parents weren't home, so they were all alone. With a ton of snacks to crunch on and fuzzy drinks, they were currently playing Dungeons and Dragons. After countless hours of playing, it was around 1:07 when the DnD session ended and they decided to take a break. Skylar and Matthew raced to the restroom, Matthew had pushed Skylar beside and closed the door in front of him. Skylar was left waiting, in front of the door, with a need to pee. At the same time, Stella and Chisk were still in the living room, stretching out after sitting in one place for a long time. _

_Chisk looks at everything and nothing, her eyes wandering around the room. It was quite open. She and Stella were sitting in a brown couch which went well with the warm colors of the living room. Her eyes ended on Stella who was fidgeting with her fingers her long blond-yellowish hair resting on easily on her back. "so, what are we going to do now?" Chisk asked. Stella turns her head to look at her "hmm, I was thinking-maybe we should go outside for a fun a fun walk in the park in the middle of the night? I know there's a haunted hospital nearby as well" she said with an adventurous sparkle in her eyes. Stella was well known among her friends for her crazy yet adventurous ideas, they ended well 50% of the time (the other 50% shall not be mentioned) and they were quite fun as well. "hmm, a haunted house, sure sound fun, why not"_

_Meanwhile Skylar were banging on the bathroom door so hard that it made Matthew think it would fall over "Let me in you idiot!", he moaned. Matthew stayed seated, "I'm not moving" he said smug. "Guys is there another bathroom" he yelled irritated over to Stella and Chisk. "well, you can always use the bathtub" she answered Skylar, laughing at her own joke, then her expiration turned dead serious "no actually, you can use the bathtub, it's not like I haven't done it before". "why the bathtub? That's honestly disgusting!" Skylar said, shocked that Stella would even think of that. "I would use the shower but not in someone else's house! Anyway, isn't there a public toilet near the hospital? I heard you and Chisk talk about it". "hmm, you're right" Stella says, "there should be a toilet near there…But if its __inn __the hospital then the borders would be worse than the fucking Russian border. And trust me, they were NOT nice" she memorized, a bit too aggressive. "but you could always just pee in the bush" she said and chuckled._

_They then hear the flush and Matthew comes out of the toilet, Skylar runs in. "anyway, I'll go to bed now" he said, not very excited over the idea of a haunted hospital. Chisk stands up and looks at Matthew "no! You can't, you have to come on the adventure, you don't want to miss out, right?" she yelled towards him, maybe a bit to energetic and exited. Stella walked over to the bathroom door, with Chisk fallowing behind "come on, Matt, don't be such a party pooper! Or else I'm going to use my evil plans on you wile you sleep" Stella said mischief hinting in her voice._

_Matt sighed "fine, I'll go on one condition, you don't scare me" he said walking to the wardrobe getting his coat. "Don't worry" Chisk says while putting her jacket on "if a ghost really shows up, we'll just call Reigen" she said snickering on the own joke "ah good idea!" Stella said as she walked past Matthew patting him on the shoulder, one minute later she came out of the kitchen with a bag of salt "if there is one thing I learned from him…let's just use Salt-Splash on the ghost spirit that attacks us!" she said smiling for being able to take the joke further. Skylar looked at his coat, "well, you only live ones" he said as he put on his coat and opened the door. Matthew goes to get his headphones and puts them on "I might need these" he said and walked out hoping that he will come back alive. _

_Chisk walks behind him and pats him on the back "don't worry, what's the worst that can happen?" she said thinking of the times she went out on an adventure with Stella. "well…" Stella began "a lot of things can happen… remember that time we almost got kidnapped and.." she went on scaring Matthew with the memory of that adventure. When everyone was outside Stella locked the door. "so, umm…lets go?" Skylar said, "do we even know where the fucking hospital is?" Matthew said a bit annoyed that he was dragged out by the others, he fiddled with his phone trying to choose a song to listen too. Chisk looked over at Stella "you know where it is, right?" she said, Stella paused for a second "uhh…Google Maps always helps!" she opened her phone and searched up google maps "I heard about thus through one reddit post, they put the address as well," she typed in the address. Skylar looked over her shoulder down at her phone "the hospital is two miles away" he said, not up for the idea of walking. Matt looks over at some motorbikes, "maybe we can use them?" he asked, pointing over at the bikes. Chisk looks over at Matthew "we're not old enough" she said, "and 2 miles are walking distance anyway". Stella's eyes lit up "it's a good idea matt, lest steal a motor bike, then I can see if I can drive one" she said excited over the thought that she was going to ride a motor bike. _

_Chisk looked at her friends, annoyed that they didn't listen to her "again, We-Are-Not-Old-Enough!" she said and began walking "it will only take around 30 min to walk there". Stella looks over to Chisk "fine, lets walk then"_

_They all walked in silence, the stars blinking over them. When they arrived at the abandoned hospital the time was around 1:57am. The hospital was rundown, it looked as if it had been abandoned for 60 years. They looked around "hey, what's that?" Skylar said, pointing towards a black shadow, it looks like it was moving in a wavy pattern. He walked closer to it, the others flowing behind. Matthew stands in front of the 'shadow' when Skylar came running towards him, tripping and pushing Matthew into it, both falling through, disappearing. Chisk looked shocked running towards the place Skylar and Matthew disappeared "where did they go" she said. Stella was still standing behind "what the hell guys! Oy, wait for me, Chisk!" she ran after them stopping at the portal "oh, what the actual fuck is this?" she tried to touch it, and took a step toward it. She tripped on a branch, lost her balance and fell into the portal, right onto Chisk._

_At the other side, they found themselves in a forest, big trees stretching into the midday sky. Stella looked around "…Where…where are we?"_

**_First chapter done, not so bad eh? I don't know when I will update, we must continue the RP first, so I know what's going to happen. Anyway, thanks for reading constructive criticism is well received _**


End file.
